ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamanaka Miyoko
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Miyoko 'Character Last Name' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username' StellaHozuki 'Nickname (optional)' Kit-Kat 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 12/27/195 AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Iwagakurian 'Height' 4"9 'Weight' 88lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Miyoko is often seen as a sweet, kind and shy child however underneath all the innocent glamour lays a scheming, passionate and competitive alter ego. Despite this it takes a lot to make her angry and has a lot of patience and stamina, her all ability to be friendly and open with everybody (even people she doesn’t know or trust) often turns out in her favour. When Miyoko sets her mind to something she’ll never back down even at the risk of danger, this is one of her least favourite traits as it often gets her injured. Miyoko has a calm relaxed manner but then becomes panicked and agitated at the slightest fault, causing stress and ‘premature ageing’ as her mother states. She also has a thing for games and more importantly winning them, her class mates are often tricked into betting money in these tournaments. To sum up she is a disarmingly sweet ninja with a thirst of victory. 'Behaviour' Miyoko is described as calm, intelligent, kind and patient. Fortunately she is also scheming, misleading and sometimes stubborn. She has a fear of being used and will break off a friendship if this occurs or she feels like she’s being trapped. Miyoko tries hard in class and has a friendly if shy manner. She likes games and tournaments and has a knack for spying on close friends and family members for fun. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Yamanaka 'Ninja Class' Academy Student 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Tsukiko Osumo 'Back Ground Information' Miyoko Yamanaka was born on her grandmother's arm chair at 3 am on a dark December morning. Her family had high expectations of the new born months before her arrival. Fortunately for her this meant she didn't have a lot of time to go out to the park and play ball with the other kids, for this she holds a grudge against her father. Despite her strict upbringing Miyoko became obsessed with games like hop scotch and shogi and often played them in her spare time. Her father works as a chunnin in Iwagakure and her mother is a baker at her own shop. Having rich relations in other villages often bought Miyoko new toys but she only started making real friends when she began her 'rebellious' stage which consisted of sneaking out through the bathroom window to play on the back streets. Her childhood is neither sad nor tragic but secretly she fantasises about having no family for which she feels guilty later on. Miyoko has no brothers or sisters and is often asked if she is lonely of which she reply’s 'no' why should she be lonely? Her burning desire to reach the top ranks of Iwagakure's system cling to her every action; she even swore an oath to one day surpass her father's rank. However now it’s looking a little hazy as she is slow on her genjjutsu and hand signs. She still holds the title of Shogi master today and often earns money as a reward by tricking team mates into going against her. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Soudai NamerKazer Hojo Cassiel Category:Iwagakure Category:Academy Student